


Pause

by newyorklover



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, this is unapologetic feelings about mike and how much he needs ginny whoops, u bet I've fallen hook line and sinker for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorklover/pseuds/newyorklover
Summary: Sometimes, a phone call can make all the difference. Mike knows this better than anyone, he's willing to bet. They don't have Ginny Baker on the other end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo it's been quite a while. And this fandom, oh man. I've consumed so much fic that I started to feel the pangs of not writing for years. This is unbetaed, so please be kind if you spot an error. Comments would be most appreciated if you have the time. I'm a little nervous, so it's a small piece so far.

Mike stared out at the rippling water of the pool, intently focused but not really seeing.

He sat down heavily and mused over the afternoon. Arriving back and being faced with the onslaught of young children and spouses, all happy to see their husbands and fathers. Watching his father who had chosen not to keep him, not to fight for him, play with his – his nephew, a nephew he hadn’t even known he’d had. Remembering that pang of rejection – “…I have a family,” and feeling his heart get that little extra painful twist he hadn’t known he’d been waiting for.

He scanned the expensive house he’d worked so hard for – a cold, expensive house, fitted out with appliances and perks that a kid who had bounced around with his mom from town to town in a beat-up car could only have dreamed of. What was the point of having all of this, when only guests who came and went were the ones who shared it with him?

Pulling out his phone and typing in Ginny’s name, he paused. She didn’t deserve to get caught up in the mess that was Mike Lawson’s personal life. He had bragged about his sexual exploits to his teammates and almost instantly felt that pang of meaninglessness that came with every encounter. His teammates would come to the club early in the morning, talking of their desperation to escape their kids and laughing about it. He came in early not only because he needed to have his broken body rejuvenated by physios and ice baths but also to avoid the cold stillness of an empty house.

His phone lit up.

“Baker? You miss me already?” He teased, injecting just enough charm that she wouldn’t question how hollow his voice sounded.

“You know I love these kids, and Ev and Blip, but I’m kinda outnumbered here old man,” she replied, the smile evident in her voice. “I’ve witnessed three ‘welcome home’ makeouts already, and there’s mutiny in the younger ranks.”

He chucked despite himself, joining the easy giggles emanating from the speaker of his phone.

“Is this an official call for help to your superior, to your captain?” The easiness of their banter had him leaning back in his chair, relaxing and smiling.

“If that’s what it takes to get you here, I’ll say it,” Ginny said earnestly.

“Hmm. I’m gonna need to hear you say it, rookie,” Mike eased himself up and started searching for his keys and jacket.

“Help me Lawson. You’re my only hope.” Ginny paused, and then burst into further giggles.

Mike laughed even harder. “You are such a nerd, Baker. Don’t know who Wally Pipp is, but sure, quote me Leia.”

Ginny dropped the laughter and the phone went quiet, small rustles of movement echoing through the phone as a door clicked shut quietly.

“Something changed in you today, I saw it. I know I don’t know every single thing about you –“

“– Despite having my poster on your wall,” he injected lightly, desperate to push this conversation back from the cliff edge. He could practically hear the eye roll through the phone.

“Putting aside that obvious attempt at getting me to confirm an untrue rumour and distract me, Lawson, I’m being serious. I’m here, and you should be too. You’re – you’re my family. Part. You’re part of my family. And when someone isn’t doing okay, family comes through. Right?”

The hollow ache in Mike’s chest seemed to crack open even further.

“Baker.” He exhaled harshly, rubbing his hand down his face and smoothing down his beard.

“Mike.” She replied quietly, and he would have missed it if he didn’t have his phone pressed so tightly to his ear he was pretty sure there would be heat emanating from the side of his head once he hung up.

“You really know how to make yourself unmissable, don’t you Baker? Feels like years since you just waltzed into my life and turned it all upside down.” He heard a startled noise from her, and he shook his head, trying to formulate his next words. “I’m not saying it in a bad way, Gin. I’ve been sat down a lot this afternoon, in my car and in my house, thinking about the lack of people that are my people, y’know? I know I’ve got the team, especially Blip and Evelyn, but they’re each other’s, first and foremost. And then you call, and you just. _Know._ Exactly what to say. Every phone call, always the right words.” The silence rang out and his eyes slid shut, stupid, so stupid, she’s your rookie, _you are thirteen years older and_ –

“You’re my person, Mike. We didn’t really talk about us, post, ah, Amelia, but it’s partly why it hurt so much. It felt like betrayal. Like you had betrayed me. You were - you are, my person. Since - since you came up to that mound in my second game. It’s not about the baseball. It’s about you.” She breathed out a whoosh of air, mirroring the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

He couldn’t move, frozen in a paralysis of fear and joy. He could feel the uncertainty radiating from her as if she were standing in front of him. He had had glimpses of hope for this path for them, but it was too soon, too early. Knowing they were on the same page would have to be enough for now.

“Well damn, Baker. I’ll be there in twenty minutes, okay? You didn’t have to appoint me your person to get me there, you know,” and Mike could feel the heaviness of her declaration recede slightly, and the forced nature of the laugh that came from her mouth.

“What can I say old man? It worked didn’t it?” And this, this he could do. He could banter and flirt and come home to an empty house, cold and devoid of people, because every evening his phone would light up and so would he. He could be captain, mentor, companion, drinking partner, friend, he could be anything and everything she needed.

Stepping into his shoes and settling shades over his eyes, he murmured his goodbye, placed his phone in his pocket, and stepped out of his home into the sunlight.


End file.
